The Son of Horus
by RiderJacob58
Summary: Everything was normal in my life .  That was until I discovered who I really was ! Bad summary, good story though .


The Son of Horus

The world had turned its back on him . It all started when his father left before he had turned three . It had tore his mother up from the inside out . Instead of being a good mother she became selfish . She was an expert hand to hand combat expert for the army . That's where she meet my dad . My name is Jacob Asher and this is my story .

How to officially start my story ? Let me tell you what I looked like . I had dark brown hair and stunning golden eyes . I had dark tan skin one birthmark on my chest . It was in the shape of something though . These are the strange things the doctors couldn't tell why they were like this . My eyes and my "birthmark" .

The image on the left is my birth mark . The one on the right is my eye color . Now on to the story . It was a normal day . I had just gone to fifth period when I felt something hit me . I turned around to see Mark Damen throwing chunks of erasers at me . Mark had dirty blond hair with a strange green eye color . He also had pale skin with freckles as orange as the sunset .

My teacher , Mr. Delerior , never saw or heard anything Mark did . But me , that was a whole other story . See , every year I was the main target for teachers . They would always blame me for anything the suspected had happened .

I knew I couldn't do anything about it though , or I would be expelled from school . And I was really trying not to this semester . I just glared at him sending him pounds of annoyance and hate just through eye contact . "Mr. Asher , would you like to explain to me how the Egyptians embalmed their dead . Dang , busted . No your not . I started thinking that I was going crazy until suddenly I got a head ache and then I knew how they did it . It turned back to Mr. Delerior and gave him a sly grin .

"The Egyptians would lay the dead on a table of sorts and remove the brain through the nose with an iron hook . They then used and Ethiopia stone cutting into the side of the chest to remove the bowels . Next they would fill the stomach with good smelling spices and perfumes . Then they would sew up the body . Finally , they let the body steep in natron for the next seventy days . When the seventy days were up the would wash the body and wrap it in bandages of cloth smearing it with gum " I said with little hesitation . He looked stunned and told me I was right .

After school I was called down to the principal's office . At first I thought that they had discovered the records of fights of people in the schools bathrooms in the back of my locker . But instead there was Mr. Delerior standing next to the principal . They started asking me question's like how I knew how to embalm when we weren't even on the subject . Apparently we had actually been on cell molecules and what they were made up of . Then they started putting venom into their words as if the loathed me .

Then they made their worst mistakes of their lives . The principal actually came up and pulled me out of my chair ! I heard a low growl and saw Mr. Delerior open his mouth as if he was about to say something , then thought better of it . I turned back to the principal and saw he was changed . His skin had become fuzzy as if there was fine hair all over it . Which there was ! Little black hair grew all over his body . His head had become more triangular while his teeth were much sharper . He pulled his fist back and prepared to punch me when he howled in pain and dropped me .

I looked up and saw that his hand was somewhere between a dogs paw and his normal hand . Then I heard that voice in my head again . It said "Pull out the necklace ." . Now let me explain about my necklace . It is a necklace that looked like a falcons talon . I pulled it out from under my shirt and rubbed it three times with my thumb . There was a blinding light and suddenly I was holding a khopesh . A basic Egyptian sword .

I looked up and saw creature replace my principal . It had the head of a jackal but the body of a man . His clothes were just piles of cloth on the floor now . His legs and hands however looked a little bit more jackal as well . It growled and said "My name is Anubis , god of funerals . Prepare to feel my wraith son of Horus !" . It charged at me and sliced my chest . I was dazed to say the least . He picked me up and threw me across the room into his desk cracking at least two of my ribs , but I managed to get up . He came running at me again but this time I was ready . I moved at the last second while bringing my sword in and arch around my head cutting deep into his shoulder . He howled with pain but stood his ground with anger flaring in his eyes . He tried throwing a punch at me with that arm only to be able to raise it mid-way . I made this con collusion before he did and tackled him onto the floor he kicked me off scratching me from my chest to my thigh .

We were both up and moving around trying to get the stiffness out of our bodies . I felt fantastic while fighting with this sword . Not just the rush of adrenaline but something more . He became impatient and attacked first . He tried to bite my neck with his mouth . I spun him out though and cut his left legs tendons . He fell down on the ground with blue blood flowing from his multiple wounds . I walked towards him and staggered . I was pretty sure I had torn my ACL in my leg . I came two feet away and drove my blade through his heart . He turned into a black cloud of dust that was sucked into my sword which in turn became my necklace . After that I simply did one thing . I fainted on the spot .


End file.
